<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, It's Shower Time! by BluestKingBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245362">Baby, It's Shower Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue'>BluestKingBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shower Time Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarette Smoking, F/M, M/M, Marijuana usage, Roxas is a tired waiter, Slow Burn, kairi is pregnant!, lmao donald goofy and mickey are humans, sora is the godfather, sora smokes a juul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kairi's due date approaches, Sora volunteers his and Roxas' apartment to have the baby shower in. It's all going according to plan right up until a particular customer from Roxas' diner job shows up amongst the guests, and he's forced to interact with the man whose been running around his head since he came in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shower Time Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmao... hey.. it's been a few years, ao3</p><p>My husband and I started playing the third Kingdom Hearts game a few days ago and my lifelong love for this game series has been so aggressively reignited that I wrote weird fanfic. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Roxas got off from his job at the diner down the block after working a ten hour all he wanted to do was collapse on his side of the couch, and cease to exist for a little while. Today had been grooling. Customers were ruder, tips were smaller, and his smoke breaks never seemed to last long enough to quell the irritation building from the base of his skull completely. It was just enough to keep him from going postal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled a lung full and held it. A full cigarette after work on his walk home combined with the cool evening air was enough to calm his nerves, for the most part. Today he wished he'd rolled himself something greener for his walk home, but knew when he got home it'd be easily resolved. Twilight Town's recreational laws were one of the only blessings here while he and his twin attended college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of said twin, it looked like he'd made it back from his classes first tonight. Roxas squinted up at their lit apartment window and sighed. He could see his brother's shadow darting back and forth from behind the curtain. Never a good sign. Hopefully he hadn't misplaced his phone again. Or worse yet, his meds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas sighed out smoke, steeled himself, dropped the finished cigarette onto the concrete and made his way into the building; mentally preparing himself for whatever his brother may be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're shifts done already?" A frantic voice yelled at him before the door was even all the way open. Roxas stopped in the doorway and stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What in the fuck is happening here, Sora." He said, taking it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink and Blue streamers hung from their ceiling, several pictures of uncomfortable looking storks hung from their walls, and my god the baby imagery was everywhere. Sora stood in the center of their two bedroom apartment, streamers hung from his arms, tape clung to his fingers and at his feet were at least fifty deflated balloons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Riku pregnant?" He asked, grimacing as he closed and locked the door behind him. Sora laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, dumbass! Kairi is!" Sora applied tape to the end of a streamer he was holding as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Kairi was nearing the end of her 9 month sentence, how could he forget. The sarcasm here is abundant, as Sora didn't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget. He was going to be an uncle, and a godfather and "did you know that the godfather is, like, the third most important figure in a child's life?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas did not know that. No one knew that. That wasn't a thing, but Sora refused to listen. Nor did he listen when Roxas would point out he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>the new baby's uncle seeing as Kairi had ended up marrying their eldest brother, Vanitus. He was the most excited and, honestly, it would have been cute to witness if Roxas didn't have to live with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why does </span>
  <b>our</b>
  <span> apartment look like the baby section from the party store? I thought it was Namine's job to do all this. She is a professional." Roxas said, finally removing his bag from his shoulder and slipping out of his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I volunteered to do it! Besides, girl-only baby showers are so old fashioned." He said, shaking a tape covered hand at his disgruntled brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're right about that." he started slowly. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you volunteer </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment?" Roxas pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling the stress from work returning rapidly. Sora begins to bounce a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because! Roxas! She's my best friend! And Namine got to throw her bachelorette party. Even though I had dibs on </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> since we were kids'' Sora pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, careful of all the things he was holding. "What's so wrong with that, anyway?" He turns away from him to apply another thing of tape to the top of the same streamer. Roxas pinches harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know you. You'll throw the party and</span>
  <b> immediately </b>
  <span>get baby fever. You did the same thing after her wedding. You bothered Riku for weeks about getting married." Roxas sighed, dropping his hands. "I'm surprised he didn't give in and do it." He said, albeit softer. Sora rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I did not. Riku isn't ready to marry me." He jumps to slap the taped covered streamer in his hands to the ceiling. It dangles between them. Roxas cocks an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who would be." He deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora sticks out his tongue in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tape. Jump. Dangle. Another streamer haphazardly falls between them, this one blue instead of pink. Roxas bats it away and sighs again, moving to flop down onto their shedding leather couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, you're supposed to decorated for the babies sex, right?" He asks, slumping back into the couch, watching Sora hop around slapping the ceiling in the desired spots. Their upstairs neighbors were going to hate them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true," Sora says, moving to the other side of the room to begin his slap jumping. "But Kairi doesn't even know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Roxas asks, shifting to get into his pocket to pull out his cigarette case and a lighter. He puts the filter in his mouth and looks up at Sora as he goes to light it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The only person that knows is Riku." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riku?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He took her to the gender sonogram, 'member? Vani was at work that day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." It comes out on an exhale of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kairi doesn't even know. She wanted it to be a surprise." Sora walks around the coffee table and pulls the cigarette out of Roxas' hands after his next inhale and takes a long hit. Both of Roxas' eyebrows cock. Sora exhales and immediately starts hacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas leans forward to slap his back roughly. "Well, what the fuck did you expect?" He asks, grabbing one of soras millions of water bottles off the table and opening it for him. Sora snatches it and takes several gulps while collapsing on his side of the couch. He catches his breath and scrunches his nose at the cigarette between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, excuuuuse me for forgetting you switched off menthols." Sora finally wheezes out, handing his cigarette back and nudging the ashtray towards him with his foot. He knocks over a few empty bottles in the process but neither man seems to care. "Besides, my juul died an hour ago and I don't know where the charger is." Roxas rolls his eyes and takes another hit off the full flavor. He holds it between his lips and reaches below the table to pull the hatch built in open, fumbling for a minute to find his grinder, some wraps and Sora's juul charger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops all the things onto the table and holds it out to him mockingly while exhaling. Sora fans the smoke away and takes it gladly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumb." Roxas says, but it's loving and Sora knows it. The elder of the two leans over the cupholder between them and plants a wet kiss to his brothers cheek with a loud "thanks!". Roxas grunts but smiles around his cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought Riku was trying to get you to quit." Roxas said lightly, checking the contents of his grinder while ashing his cigarette. Sora was back on his feet, unfolding a large banner. He scoffs as he looks around the room to figure out where to hang it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is. But you and I both know how hard it is to quit when there's a smoker in the next room." He stuck his tongue out and Roxas does it back, having finished rolling his joint in the interim. He took the killing hit off his cigarette and put it out in the mickey mouse head ashtray to his left. Ironically it was a gift from Riku, as much as he hated that the twins smoked, he couldn't resist Mickey Mouse merchandise; regardless of what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Roxas said, after a moment of silence. Sora glanced back at him from his position against the wall, having tapped half the banner up. He moved to the other side and held up the other end. "A little higher." he said, Sora nodded and hopped onto their step stool to do so. "When is this shower supposed to happen?" He lit the joint and tilted his head back against the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two days from now. I have classes pretty much killing me until the night of so I could only decorate now." Sora sighed, stepping back from the banner to inspect his handiwork. He nodded. "Good call on that side." Roxas waved a hand at him and held out the joint. Sora took it and a hit while he walked to the outlet in the kitchen and plugged in his juul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kairi knows it'll have to be a small thing, right? Our apartment isn't exactly prime real estate for more than our usual crowd." Sora plopped down on his side of the couch again, turning to blow smoke into Roxas face in lieu of answering. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows. It'll just </span>
  <b>be </b>
  <span>the usual crowd, anyway. I think, like, one or two people we don't know will be over?" Sora said, only coughing through his sentence a little bit. "Oh, we probably shouldn't be smoking inside until than, huh?" Roxas groaned but nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Starting tomorrow, outside it is. That means your Juul, too." He said, taking back the joint to the sound of Sora whining. "Yeah, it's cold but suck it up." He sighed and rubbed at his temple with the hand not currently occupied by greenery. "It's for Kairi. We can smoke outside and I can deal with the party." He grumbled. Sora clapped his hands, knowing Roxas wouldn't really tell him </span>
  <b>or </b>
  <span>Kairi no. There was no chance Roxas could ever turn them down. He may have been the youngest in the family, but he never felt like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna watch me play animal crossing while we finish this?" Sora asked, taking back the joint from his brother after his hit. Roxas nodded and released the smoke from his lungs he'd been holding. "Show me what you've done to our island." He said leaning back. The familiar floaty feeling finally rushing in and ushering the stress of the day away. He looked to his brother and smiled softly. Sora began playing and was infodumping about their island to him at top speeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two never jumped to anything else after the joint was finished, choosing instead to just play animal crossing together and talk. Roxas wasn't looking forward to this, but Sora's excitement was infectious and he couldn't help but feel the buzz of it in the base of his skull. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two in one day, must be a miracle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Roxas woke up the next day he was graced with Sora grinning exactly three millimeters from his face. Roxas shut his eyes again and sighed. He remained unmoving and silently counted down from ten, as he'd done many times before, to resist the urge to throw his brother off his bed. He could physically feel Sora beaming at him the entire time, the creep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you do this." Roxas said, eyes still closed. It wasn't a question, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Sora had been doing this kind of shit since they were old enough to be in beds instead of cribs. Roxas wished he'd grown out of it but a lack of personal space was just part of the Sora charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, starshine, the earth says hello." Sora said cheekily. Roxas grunted and finally sat up with a roll of his tired eyes. A cup of coffee was pushed into his hands and Roxas grunted his thanks before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-" Roxas yawned, then started again. "What time is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora hit his juul while he pulled his phone from his pajama pants. He exhaled. "Five forty-five." He said. Roxas groaned and had he not been holding coffee he would have flopped back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ, Sora, Why? I don't have to be awake until 8 for work." He took another drink greedily. Sora laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have class in about an hour, I just woke up. I wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me!" He beamed. Sora was a morning person. An annoyingly cheerful morning person. Roxas gulped more coffee down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever." He grumbled, throwing his legs off the side of the bed; nearly kicking his twin in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! It's already done, come out when you're sufficiently awake!" Sora jumped up from his bed, gave Roxas a salute (which he returned much less enthusiastically), and bounded out of the room. It smelled like bacon in the apartment. Roxas' stomach gave a grumble and he patted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same." he said to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his cup and smiled some, it was one of the customs Sora had made him for Christmas. 'Skate AND Die' was printed in large letters over a drawing of a figure laying on the ground. He snorted before finishing his cup completely and setting it on his nightstand. He grabbed his cigarettes and tapped one out, turning to pop the window next to his bed open. He lit it and layed back down, indulging in his morning nicotine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas got about halfway through before he heard a large crash and Sora swear loudly. He snorted and finally got up, keeping his cigarette in his mouth as he stood. He didn't bother getting dressed, just walking out in his sleep sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You good?" He asked before his eyes bulged at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>making food, he'd clearly been up for a lot longer than he'd said. Pastries littered the countertop of every shape, flavor and color you could imagine. Alongside those were muffins, cookies, cupcakes, a cheesecake swirled with strawberries, and a huge three tiered chocolate cake. That was just the counter space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food on the kitchen table still steamed, letting Roxas know that that was the reason he'd been awoken. Bowls of scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausages, bacon and a big stack of pancakes sat before Roxas. He turned to look for Sora amongst the cacophony of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, trying desperately to pick up all the chocolate chips he'd dropped scattered amongst the broken ceramic. Roxas killed his cigarette and put it out in the kitchen ashtray on his way to help his brother. Sora looked at him and beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, muttering a thanks as he stood to grab another bowl from the cabinets. They both dumped their haul into it and after working together in perfect tandem to clear the ceramic safely, stood in silence, surrounded by delectable treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..." Roxas started, slowly. "Are we expecting an army for breakfast?" He sat at the table and grabbed a piece of bacon. Sora snorted and sat in the chair next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sass me. I went ahead and made the food for the baby shower, and then..."He trailed off, looking sheepish turning to eye everything around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got carried away?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow, going ahead and getting a plate for himself with a little of everything on it. They'd never finish all this, there wasn't enough weed in the apartment to supplement this level of munchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."Sora said softly. "But I called Riku after I woke you up, so he'll be here soon for breakfast with his roommate." Roxas nodded. Riku would definitely take a major dent out of the food here. The man was a black hole with muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas swallowed his next bite. "He gonna put some of the food for the shower in his fridge?" He asked. Sora nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be able to fit most of it but he'll take some cupcakes and the actual cake itself with him. He's got the big fridge for this reason." Sora traced the wood of the table but didn't touch any food. Roxas looked at him, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You not gonna eat?" Sora laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already ate most of the bacon and sausage while I was cooking everything else." Roxas snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're having nothing but vegetables the rest of the day to counter the grease pile breakfast you ate." He said, spreading butter on his pancakes. Sora pulled his legs up onto the chair and  hit his juul again before resting his chin on his knees. He nodded as he exhaled but his eyes looked far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas took a bite of the pancake he'd just finished rolling up and touched Sora's arm with his hand not holding food. They made eye contact and Sora sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't taken your meds yet, have you?" Roxas asked softly. Sora shook his head no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Needed to eat something first." Roxas nodded and turned to drop his pancake down before doing the same to another one. He put bacon and some eggs in the center of Sora's before holding it towards him. Sora grimaced but took it without protesting.  Sora began to munch slowly as Roxas stood to rummage through the cabinet above the sink. They both kept their meds in here and Roxas had eaten enough to take his, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the containers down and got a large glass of water. They both were on antidepressants, but his dosage was higher. He was careful to keep them separated. He took his with a large gulp of water before handing Sora the glass and his own medication. He nodded in thanks and took them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door as Roxas opened his mouth to respond. Sora's face cracked into a smile and he ran to the door and threw it open. It smacked against the wall and Roxas winced. He could see Riku in the doorway, also wincing at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin' Sora." Riku said, leaning down to give his bouncing boyfriend a light kiss. Roxas imitated a gagging sound loudly before laughing at their faces. Sora rolled his eyes and kissed Riku again quickly with a gentle sound “morning”  before grabbing his hand to pull him into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Michael with you?” Roxas asked. Sora sat down at the table, and grimaced. His face looked a bit pale and Roxas pushed the plate that had his pancake rollup towards him. His medication must have started kicking in, he always got a bit queasy if it’d been a few days since he’d taken it. Roxas shot him a look but he didn’t see. Riku squinted at Roxas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you call him that?” He sighed, before continuing “No, not currently; but he said he’d drop in for food before he bounced to class.” Riku answered, sitting across from Sora and next to Roxas. He started piling food onto the plate in front of him. He reached for the last piece of bacon and Roxas smacked his hand without looking, taking it from him. Riku snorted before he started to eat. Sora went to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll throw him together a container of food, then.” Riku and Roxas both made a noise of protest at the same time as Roxas grabbed his wrist. Roxas swallowed his bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can do it himself when he gets here. You, drink the water.” He said, forcing Sora back into his seat. He whined but didn’t fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio ate in silence for a while, the sounds of the world waking up filling the space they’d created. Birds chirped, cars passed and the light from the window began to creep in. Roxas swallowed his final bite of his second plate and leaned back in his chair groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, start a restaurant already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora snorted, he’d finished his glass by this point and had started to nibble off of his boyfriend’s plate. Riku hummed his agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, but school first.” Riku said through a mouthful of pancakes. Roxas looked at him, disgusted as Sora laughed fully this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Culinary degree first. I don’t know why you’re so excited to have to pay for this experience, Rox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be a slut for this, regardless of price.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This startled a laugh out of Riku, and he set his fork down. “Same.” He said quietly through laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohoh, you got the usage right that time! Look at you, little youngling of the memes.” Roxas said, throwing a crumb at his face. He leaned to avoid it easily and rolled his eyes. He was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are cool with taking some of this stuff back to your place, right?” Sora asked once the moment subsided. Riku nodded while he wiped his mouth with a pink napkin. Roxas squinted at it. Oh, right. Baby shower excess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Mickey and I just got a new desert cooler so we’ve got the space.” He said, standing to clear their used plates. Roxas tapped a cigarette out of his pack and walked to the window in the living room, shoving it open all the way. He grabbed an ashtray off the coffee table and threw a leg out to straddle the frame in one smooth motion before lighting the cigarette hanging from his lips. Sora leaned over him to exhale smoke from his juul out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys really need another?” He asked, leaning around his smoking brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an actual question?” Riku asked, lifting an eyebrow at him as he flopped himself onto the couch. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth as he checked his phone. Sora suddenly startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! What time is it?!” He yell asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six-forty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna be late!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas snorted and continued to smoke as Sora flailed around the apartment getting dressed and grabbing his shoes. Without looking up from his phone Riku reached around the edge of the couch and grabbed one of Sora’s shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my other-” Sora started frantically before said shoe in Riku’s hands was held out to him, he grabbed it and dropped to the floor to put them on. “Thanks!” Riku nodded, continuing his scroll on his phone. He looked disinterested but Roxas could see the light smile on his lips. Roxas pulled in another drag and grabbed Sora’s juul from the windowsill infront of him, holding it out in Sora’s general direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s m-” Roxas flailed the hand holding the juul aggressively at the now standing Sora. “Thanks!” He snatched it, Roxas calmly exhaled out the window and nodded. He leaned over him and exhaled a hit before actually running out of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas and Riku looked at each other and simultaneously began to count down from five together. When they hit one, Sora banged the front door back open and charged in first he kissed his brother on the cheek and then he lunged at his boyfriend and essentially engulfed his face in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, guys! I love you! Please take care of th-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it. Love you too” They, again, spoke in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora bolted out of the room for real this time and Roxas snorted a laugh as he breathed the last of his smoke from his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like this shouldn’t be as common as it is.” He said, putting his cigarette out and shutting the window. He sat on the other end of the couch from Riku who finally put his phone down and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know how Sora is.” He smiled. Roxas nodded back. For just a minute they just nodded together. It was always so awkward around Riku. He had nothing against the guy and he knew Riku felt the same but still. They didn’t get along great when they were kids, considering they’d fight over who got to hang out with Sora when they were from the ages of four to sixteen. Now that they were both in their twenties it wasn’t like that. But remembering the amount of times they’d made each other eat sand for Sora’s honor made being alone together have the lightest shades of embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was finally peaking but neither squirmed, they were both too outwardly calm for that. Even if they both were screaming on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light knock sounded on the door and the both groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Roxas said, getting up. Riku snorted a laugh and finally relaxed fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door for Riku’s roommate. He was dressed to nines, as per usual. Immaculate semi-formal wear with a Disney tie under his black sweater vest. He smiled sheepishly at Roxas and pushed his glasses up his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya, pal. Breakfast still available for me?” He laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled, leave it to Riku to find the living incarnate of Mickey Mouse to be his roommate. If he wasn’t already head over for Sora, Roxas would bet he’d have his unrequited angst  feelings charging full speed to Mickey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. Come on in.” He moved aside and allowed the man to enter. He shut the door as Mickey grabbed some food in a container he brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry I can’t stay. I’m teaching a class in twenty minutes.” Roxas waved his hand good naturedly and dropped himself back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’all good man. We’re not gonna be able to eat it all so have at it.” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be keeping a lot of the desert stuff over at our place until Kairi’s shower in a few days.” Riku said, leaning his head back on the couch to look at him. Mickey nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good to me.” He closed the lid. “Me and Minnie will be there. Just let me know if you need any help with preparations, Roxas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re good here. Sora’s really grabbed this by the horns, if you can’t tell.” He gestured to the decor splattered around his apartment. Mickey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know how Sora is.” He started towards the door. Roxas rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto the couch. Everyone knew how Sora was. “Well, I gotta run. I’ll see you tonight, Riku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair sat in silence for another few minutes after Mickey left. Roxas rubbed at his temples before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get to work here soon, you gonna need help getting the stuff back to your apartment?” He asked, looking over at Riku. He was already looking at him. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but thanks for the offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No prob, bob.” He said, standing once more. Moving to put away the food that was left over that didn’t need to go with Riku. Sora really had the space they had nailed down, everything fit like a game of Tetris and Roxas nodded as he looked at their fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku opened their apartment door and then his door across the hall before grabbing what he needed to take. On his way out with the cake, god how did he carry that so effortlessly, he turned to Roxas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably won’t see you over the next few days, a friend of Kairi and mines coming down for the shower and we’re gonna hang out since Sora’s busy with school. But I’ll see you at the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roxas nodded. “I’ll see you later, man. Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku nodded back at him and left. Roxas shut the door behind him and leaned back against it to check his phone. He had about an hour until work, and with the stuff for the shower done he had just enough time to get ready and smoke a joint. He locked the door and started to undress on his way to the bathroom for a shower. He smirked to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku? Friends outside of the four Roxas knew of? Good for him. He snorted at his own thought. As the water cascaded over Roxas’ lithe form he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d seen this friend before. He supposed it didn’t matter, he’d meet them either way in a few days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this then immediately posted it so if there are mistakes... there are probably mistakes. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning shifts, in Roxas’ humble opinion, were the best ones to work. Going in at eight and being done at four was nice. It gave him plenty of time to get to his late classes, and, since business was usually slow, allowed him to get in some homework. Opening at the diner was just nice in general, the only annoyance depended entirely on who he was scheduled with. The asshole customers really only came in in the afternoon. In the morning, it was all night studiers in need of cheap caffeine or night shift employees in search of dinner. They were generally a nice bunch to serve. The only headaches ever came from over entitled forty-year-olds with a chip on their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today’s morning shift wasn’t all that bad. He was scheduled with a coworker who’d become a friend over time, Olette, and an older gentleman working in the back, Xigbar. Xigbar may’ve been a skeez sometimes but he pumped out orders better and faster than the rest and Roxas was always glad to work with him when the lunch rush hit. Olette waited tables with him, and after three years of working together had become not only his favorite co-worker (girl could get those orders down fast) but one of his best friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas chewed on the eraser of the pencil in his hand and glanced at the clock above the booths while he thought. He didn’t have much longer on his shift today, the lunch rush wasn’t as bad as usual so the time kept on at a steady pace. The next shift’s staff was bound to be here in a few minutes and he contemplated heading out back for a smoke to get through the rest of the hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t had a break his whole shift. He continued to chew. The bell behind him dinged and he startled into a turn. Xigbar stood in the serving window with his trademark smirk and eye patch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Table three.” He said, nodding in the direction of the only customers in the joint currently. “Take this out to ‘em and go grab a nicotine break, I see you mulling it over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas nodded and smiled some at the man as he grabbed the plates from off the counter. Olette was near him, clearing away tables from the rush. She saluted him as he passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, guys” He said, laying the plates out and using only his finest customer service voice. The couple smiled at him and said polite “thank yous” and, after making sure they didn’t need anything else, dipped out the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas dug through his pockets and retrieved his light, smokes, and phone. While lighting his cigarette he checked through his notifications he’d received over the course of his shift and snorted at the sheer amount of texts from Sora. He opened them and scrolled through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 9:45 AM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>why is finance a requirement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 9:47 AM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I know how money works</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 11:45 AM </b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>im eating my veggies. make sure you eat something!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 12:56 PM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>you think i made enough food for the shower?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 1:13 PM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I texted Riku and he said there was enough but idk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 3:00 PM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Made it back to the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sora 3:01 PM</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Also i made 3 dozen pigs in a blanket. Gonna take a nap, wake me when you get home, plssss!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas snorted at the last few and sighed. He wouldn’t respond, the time on his phone said three fifteen and knowing how early his twin had woken up this morning he was no doubt already passed out. He’d probably wait a while before waking him even after he did get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a long drag off his cigarette and held it as he put his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t have much longer to go on his shift, but the final thirty or so minutes always passed by at a crawl, regardless of how busy they were. He exhaled as Olette popped out through the door. She leaned against the back of it and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, fuck.” She said. Roxas snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked, shifting his cigarette to his other hand to keep the smoke away from his disgruntled friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking, a group of like sixteen college students just came in. Our shift is over in thirty-five minutes, Zexion isn’t fucking here yet and to top it all off! Demyx rolled in almost immediately after you went on break and hasn’t fucking clocked in yet.” She peeked back into the restaurant from the door window and cringed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Roxas scrunched his nose. “Is he flirting with Xigbar again? I thought they fucked that out already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, apparently not. Demyx ‘got the goods’, as he likes to say, but he hasn’t dropped off the geezer yet. He’s just out there sitting in a booth. On his phone.” She rolled her eyes and rubbed at her temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas took his finishing hit and stubbed it out on the concrete before standing. “Well, I guess my breaks over. Let’s go try and wade through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re truly a hero, Roxas.” She smiled gratefully at him and pushed open the door to let him inside. Roxas stretched his back and headed inside. The two talked business on their way to the front. Demyx by that point </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>clocked in and had begun to take orders. Olette gave his back a look but grabbed her apron and started working her tables, as well. Roxas only had one table in his section, and four were seated there. He slipped his notepad out of his pocket before heading straight to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas was about halfway there before Demyx came running over to his section and started blabbing to his table. Roxas stopped and sighed, trying desperately to not let his aggravation show through in front of the customers. Demyx had a bad habit of taking orders from other peoples sections. He wasn’t a bad guy, necessarily, just kind of a slut in Roxas’ opinion. So if there was a cute person (guy or girl) at someone else’s table he’d be the first one there; regardless of how much it fucked up the order flow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas checked the wall clock again. He only had fifteen minutes left of his shift. He could do this table, get the tips and bounce. As shitty as students were sometimes, they always left good tips and Roxas wasn’t about to let that go because Demyx couldn’t keep it in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Demyx!” He started. It came out pleasant enough, but it had an edge that made Demyx’s shoulder hunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxy!! I’m glad you’re over here! I want you to meet a friend of mine! We went to college together!” Demyx hopped up and down and slung an arm around Roxas’ shoulders and pulled him to his side. Roxas rolled his eyes, for a moment not caring about the customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that.” He said. He scowled at the taller man and turned his head to look at the occupants of the table. He may have planned on saying something else but it died in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the seat directly in front of him in the booth was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. Wild red hair danced backwards from his pale face in long waves and cascaded around his chiseled face. He had an upside down teardrop tattooed under each of his eyes, and my god what brilliant eyes they were. A bright piercing green stared straight through Roxas and he felt the impact in his heart. Black and leather draped from his broad shoulders and rings decorated his slender fingers. Roxas felt his face begin to tint offhandedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man before him was gorgeous, a fiery angel sent to smite him straight to damnation, something heavenly and dangerous Roxas would worship for hours in his bed, given the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a little young to be working here? I thought Twilight Town had some kind of child labor laws” He laughed out, clearly making a joke at the mans small stature for the amusement of everyone at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a bastard, a stinky evil man with no sex appeal whatsoever and Roxas would beat him for hours if given the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-three, asshat.” He deadpanned. Roxas’ face still felt warm but his own eyes glared daggers. Demyx laughed as Roxas shook him off. He glazed at the clock. Four PM. His shift was over and he was getting out of here, tip be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, Axel knows that! He’s just being funny, don’t be such a killjoy, Roxas!” Demyx laughed a lightly smacked Roxas’ shoulder. Roxas felt a surge of hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shift is over. Take over my section.” He said, curtly. Demyx bit his bottom lip and nodded. Roxas turned to the table. “Enjoy your meal.” He said, no customer service voice in sight, and turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he’d find that funny!” Roxas could hear a smack and Demyx whine in pain as he went back into the back to find Xigbar. He rolled his eyes, who in gods name would find that funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s four, I’m heading out.” He said in passing to Xigbar. The man called back an “okay!” knowing without asking everything Roxas needed to do was already done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas grabbed his stuff and headed back to the front, slipping his jacket on in the process. He went to the register to clock out and on the other side of the counter stood the bastard™. He glazed up at him once before doing what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, I’m sorry about that before. Demyx told me you’d think it was a funny joke” He said, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Roxas snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Because listening to Demyx is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right call.” He said, still staring at the OS. Why did it have to act up now? It was always slow but this was ridiculous. Roxas just wanted to go home. The man laughed. Roxas was ashamed at how charmed he was by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. I’m Axel.” He said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t ask.” Roxas finally looked up at him, and god did he wish he hadn’t. He looked so sheepish, all the confident flair from just a few minutes ago was gone. It was cute. Gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s also fair. I’m. Again, I’m sorry.” He said, turning to walk away, clearly defeated. Roxas sighed and drug a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He turned back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name. It’s Roxas.” He didn’t know why he spoke. He just did. The grin on the man's face was back to maximum charm and as much as Roxas hated to admit it, he enjoyed the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely sounding name for a lovely looking man, I must say.” He leaned an elbow onto the counter and raised an eyebrow. His clock-out registered. Roxas walked towards the exit. Axel was quick to follow. “W-wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas stopped. He could see Olette watching from behind the counter. He turned at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only in town for a few days but I’d love to see you again?” Roxas’ face flushed but he steeled himself. He wasn’t going to answer. He was going to push the door open and chainsmoke all the way home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually work mornings. I won’t be here on Saturday. My sister-in-law is having a babyshower. Bye.” He charged out. Why couldn’t he keep his damn head on? It could be considered a victory he didn’t give him a full answer, but god why didn’t he just walk out? The guy didn’t seem that bad. Maybe a little dumb and bad at sociallizing but not bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flutters in his stomach kept up until he got home. He needed to complain to Sora. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>follow me on Twitter @BluestKingBlue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things have been hectic, enjoy the chapter! </p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and I cherish every one of them like they are gold, not kidding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"God, Roxas, why don't you lay it down for me </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The sarcasm was heavy, but then again so was the exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas had come home from work and beelined straight to Sora’s bedroom, thrown open the door and collapsed face first onto his brother's bed. Sora had felt his heat and curled around him instinctively. It took about ten minutes for Sora to wake up, and ten seconds after he opened his eyes for Roxas to start talking about his day at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas rolled his eyes and rolled over after he’d finished speaking and Sora retorted. Despite the comment over his repetition, Sora threw an arm over Roxas’ waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, grump. But who does he think he is? Talking to me like that.” Roxas huffed and leaned his head onto Sora’s shoulder, using his now free hands to gesture wildly.  Sora yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He apologized though. Like, he made a point to come and apologize. The man got some bad advice about talking to someone he found attractive.” Sora shrugs. Roxas sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems nice enough. I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think he’s hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sora! Sweet dear brother of mine! His hair burned like fire and his eyes shone like emeralds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, okay. I said his hair burned my </span>
  <em>
    <span>retinas</span>
  </em>
  <span> like fire and his eyes had a particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>shady shine</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them.” Roxas huffed. Sora rolled his eyes but smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re into him but your pride won’t let you admit it.” Sora said bluntly. He looked up at Roxas and Roxas furiously looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, by what he said you’ll never have to see him again, right?” He flopped his head back down on his brothers shoulder and punctuated his sentence with a jaw popping yawn. Sora laid in the silence for a moment before lifting an eyebrow and himself onto his elbows to look his brother in the face with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him my work schedule.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora, I panicked!” He threw himself up into a sitting position and Sora collapsed beside him, cackling now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make a big deal out of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m gonna make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> deal out of this.” Sora grinned cheerily, already groping across his brother for his phone, no doubt to tell Riku of the situation. His exhaustion clearly dissipated. Roxas rolled his eyes and got up after his twin got a hold of his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are. I’m gonna step outside for a cigarette, you wanna join me?” He asked. Sora nodded from behind his phone and got up without breaking eye contact with the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slipped their slippers on and headed out the front door, Roxas grabbing an ashtray on his way out in a smooth motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smoked in relative silence. Sora puffed from his juul and glanced at the door across the decks hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t make a mistake. I was already anxious enough about the shower.” Roxas said, dragging a hand down his face. Sora snorted and took another hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be fine, Roxy. You just have to follow your heart” He said, finally looking up from his phone to give Roxas a sincere look. He snorted in reply and took another drag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both exhaled smoke into the night air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passed quickly after that. Sora left for his evening classes an hour later and Roxas worked tirelessly on party favor bags and other prep work Sora had left him to do. His handwriting was atrocious but Roxas did his best to follow the instructions he’d been left. His brother really was missing out on a very successful career as a doctor, if his handwriting was anything to go on. Roxas was in bed before Sora got home and was long gone for work before Sora woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see the redhead again at any of his shifts prior to their first meeting and while most of Roxas was glad, Olette had a field day texting him about it, a small part of him was upset. He knew Sora was wrong, he wasn’t actually interested in him just the laughs his friends would get from hitting on him. He threw himself into his work and was actually glad with the rushes he was hit with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the morning of the shower that time seemed to degrade to a crawl. Sora was free from classes and was dashing around their fully decorated apartment. They’d moved their furniture and added some extra chairs to accommodate the guests but Roxas was still worried about space. Sora spent the better half of the morning whining to Riku about the amount of food or the ‘fun levels’ of his chosen party games. Riku was patient and sweet to Sora, as always, and Roxas was on the verge of a toothache from their display, also as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks fine, Sora, I swear.” Roxas called from the couch. He snorted at the face he was given in response. Riku tried to hide an amused smile from behind him but the scrunched up expression was impossible not to smile at in the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine isn’t good enough,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Roxas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s Kairi, for crying out loud! She deserves the best!” Sora clapped his hands between each word of his final statement and Roxas sighed before standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s as close to perfect as humanly possible. Everyone’ll be here soon, so let’s just try to relax for a minute. I’m gonna go get changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean your gonna stick your head out the window and chain smoke until everyone gets here, right?” Riku deadpanned, but the smile from before was still there. Roxas nodded and lightly punched his arm as he passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” He said. He would probably have a cigarette before he changed his clothes to at least make an effort not to smell like an ashtray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas dipped into his bedroom and gently shut the door behind him.He laid his clothes out on his desk before throwing himself onto his bed and popping the window open before leaning out of it. He lit his cigarette and fully felt his anxiety creep from the base of his spine into his stomach in the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Sora yell through the wall as the front door opened. Guests were starting to get here and by the sounds of it was Kairi and a few others. Roxas smoked slowly until he heard a knock at his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxas! Everyones here! Just waiting on you, boyo!” Sora yelled through the door to a chorus of giggles and laughter. Kairi’s voice sounded next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Roxas! Get out here! I’d like to have my baby shower </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>the baby gets here!” She laughed. Roxas smiled and some of the anxiety melted away. Why was he nervous? These were his friends, there was no reason for it. He finished his cigarette and threw it out the window onto the pavement below before changing quickly. As he stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him Kairi and her massive baby bump were engulfing him in a hug. He patted her back and smiled. She started to talk about how wonderful everything looked and how grateful she was to her brothers-in-law for going so hard for her but it fell on mostly deaf ears. Roxas tightened in her grasp and stared at the opening door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hair of fire, eyes of emerald, body of marble. He stood in the doorway of their open apartment and was grinning. He was looking at Riku making his way to him and Roxas felt time slow to a halt as the man before him glanced around the room. Their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel. He was the out of town friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, this is the right apartment, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi flew out of Roxas’ arms and straight at him, engulfing the redhead in a hug with a cry of his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas couldn’t keep his eyes off his sheepish face. This was bound to be one hell of an experience. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'know the song from the silhouette tik tok challenge videos? That what plays when they lock eyes, just in case you were wondering. </p><p>See ya next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took about thirty seconds for Sora to realize Roxas was having An Emotion™ and another thirty seconds after that for his distress to be noticed by Riku. Riku gave Sora a look and he threw one back. The silent conversation lasted mere seconds but was efficient enough. ‘Roxas would be fine, tend to Kairi.’ ‘Alright.’ He jolted when Sora slid his hand into his and squeezed. When he turned to look, Sora was smiling gently and eyeballed in the direction of the snack table against the wall. Roxas stifled his surprised face and threw on his customer service smile. He glanced at Kairi excitedly catching up with Axel and caught him having his hand placed on her belly as he was pulled away. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sheepishness seemed to have faded, he looked just as excited as the mother to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanitus stood next to the snack table, looking as unpleasant as always. Sora dragged Roxas over so they stood on either side of him trying to look casual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Vanitus asked, drinking a can of Coke from a straw. He hadn’t opened the tab. He’d just stabbed the metal straw through the side of it. Roxas squinted at his hands but nodded. Sora released his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He shrugged, taking a pig in a blanket and shoving it into his mouth. This was about Kairi, he wasn’t going to shift his elder brother's focus onto him. Sora, being who he was, elbowed Vanitus in the stomach. The elder didn’t even flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not, liar. Whats up? The hottie got you feeling a certain way?” Sora asked, taking a cookie off the table and nodding his head once in the direction of the new comer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the guy I told you about. From the diner” Roxas said slowly, after swallowing. He turned around some to look towards said man. Kairi and Riku had dragged him to the couch and were sitting on either side of him. Sora gagged on his second bite of cookie and Vanitus grinned around his straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Axel</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the burning man?” Vanitus asked, directing it at Sora while he slapped his back without missing a beat. He was a tough and chaotic asshole of a man, but he knew all his brothers like the back of hand. He didn’t miss much that happened in their lives. Sora probably told him. Roxas appreciated it. “I could’ve saved you the surprise if Sora would have remembered his name lmao”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora recovered and glared at him. “We’ve talked about using text out loud, Vani. Not cool.” Vanitus put the straw back between his teeth and grinned. “How do you guys even know him?” He asked. Roxas continued to pick at the food, still watching the three on the couch converse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I used to get into pretty bad fist fights with him when we were in college. One night he punched my fucking lights out and he and Kairi helped patch me back up. Been friends ever since.” He snickered at the memory. Roxas whipped his head back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>He </em>
  </b>
  <span>broke your nose?!” Roxas burst out. Sora looked at him with wide eyes, finally recovered fully from death. Vanitus shrugged. Roxas groaned. Sora touched his arm lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be alright, right?” Sora asked gently. Roxas saw Vanitus roll his eyes behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better be. This ain’t about you, chief. We’ll deal with your arousal for my friend after my wife has her day.” Vanitus said before Roxas could respond. His smile was sharp and mocking but Roxas knew the concern was there. He smiled at them both, a genuine one this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, seriously. Sora’s the one overreacting.” He waved a hand dismissively then grabbed another cookie. God, they were fucking delicious. Sora whined at Vanitus’ rough words but didn’t mention it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them picked at the food table for a few minutes longer, Vanitus sipping his drink in the most uncomfortable way. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Roxas began to relax. All the guests had arrived at this point and the small apartment felt full. It wasn’t uncomfortable, everyone who was inside right now had been over before. Roxas felt his shoulders drop completely when he heard Sora’s friends, Goofy and Donald,  laughing amongst themselves at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could do this. He was fine. One party for Kairi, then never did he ever have to see Axel again. He was blowing the interaction way out of proportion, anyway,  but the cocktail of emotions that spilled over him left him flailing a little helplessly. Roxas didn’t really know how to deal with stuff like this, he never did. Sora was the one good at emotions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on the other hand, just wanted to live. His musings were broken when someone finally called out in their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Sora! We gonna play any of those ‘hip baby shower games’ you were telling everyone about?” Roxas recognized Hayners voice over the chatter of the guest and snorted. Sora bounced on his heels once and gasped in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We’re gonna do it right now!” He bolted past his brothers and started rummaging in a basket on the table they’d pushed against the wall. “I just need to set it up real fast!” Riku got up from his seat without any hesitation and started to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone needs a smoke before we get started, now's the time.” Riku called over his shoulder as he bent over. Roxas couldn’t see his face but he knew it was directed at him. He appreciated the callout. He moved to go outside when a hand slid into his hair from behind and began to ruffle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, chief.” Vanitus said from beside him. Roxas looked up at him some and huffed. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re exactly his type.” He snorted as Roxas bristled and smacked his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” He said, grabbing his coat off the hanger and heading outside to the deck. They’d set up an ashtray on an extra folding chair outside for the smokers in attendance. He leaned his elbows against the railing and breathed for a while before lighting his cigarette. He snickered to himself as he thought about the fact there was a shit ton of weed in the table the games were set up on and almost everyone knew it. It was funny to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhaled a long drag and held it as he watched the sun begin to set. He could hear his friends ragging on Sora inside and Kairi’s laughter rang out the loudest. She really was glowing, it was nice to see her and Vanitus so happy. They both deserved it. The voices got louder for a second as the door to their apartment opened. Roxas didn’t bother to turn, probably Hayner coming to join him or Sora jumping outside to puff his juul a few times before demanding he come back inside with him. It was quiet for a long while after the door closed again and Roxas opened his mouth to speak as he turned. Axel stood in the dim light from the setting sun, clearly shuffling through his pockets for a lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cigarette hung from his lips as he searched. He hadn’t noticed Roxas yet. He finally found one and fumbled it out, hands shaking slightly as he lit the stick between his plump lips. The light danced on his face and across the edges of his cheekbones, highlighting the sharpness in a very stunning way, and stunned Roxas was. He still hadn’t been caught ogling yet, his face dropped to normal resting bitch. He lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel’s half lidded eyes flicked to Roxas’ face and for a second he was the perfect personification of arousal. Black denim pants, black tank top, and the same leather jacket from before fitted against his muscular form and his words caught in his throat. Something washed between them in that split second but was lost when Axel tuned into who he was actually looking at. Roxas could swear his face matched his hair but the illumination from his lighter was gone before he could confirm it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey.” He said, softly, on an exhale of smoke. Full-flavored, Roxas noted absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Roxas responded, honestly at a loss for words. “So, Kairi?” he asked turning away from him to lean back against the railing. A long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m friends with her and her husband.” He said slowly, coming to lean on the railing next to him. “You know him?” Roxas laughed on an exhale and winced at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, He’s my older brother.” He said, Axel nodded and squinted at the scenery before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>Roxas. Should’a known you were related, you and Ventus look exactly alike.” They both took a drag. There was another incredibly long awkward pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never came back to the diner.” Roxas’ tone was cold after the silence. He didn’t mean to say that, didn’t mean to say anything, actually. Polite small talk and then never seeing this man again was the goal but Roxas’ goddamn mouth just wasn’t with the program today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel scratched the back of his head and winced. “I’m sorry?” He said. It sounded like it was meant to be a statement but the awkwardness morphed it into a question without permission. Roxas felt his face heat up in shame of the atmosphere he’d created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d want to see me again, honestly. I thought it over after you’d left and you looked like you were just being polite.” He said. An overthinker. Roxas could relate. He nodded and again, like an old honest friend, was the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas inhaled harshly and for a long time to occupy his mouth with something other than mistimed words and Axel appeared to be doing the same. He wouldn't look at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neither</span>
  </em>
  <span> would look at the other. Roxas exhaled and turned to say something to Axel, to apologize for his tone then and now, or to tell him he secretly did want him to come back to see him to get a second first impression, but nothing came. He just stared. Axel turned to meet his gaze and he swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roxas-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started at the same time and were cut off together as well, the apartment door opened and Sora’s head stuck out into the air. Their faces flushed, Roxas felt the shame hit him in the full light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everythings ready!” He piped from halfway inside. He hit his juul a few times in quick succession. “Just waitin on you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pulled back in just as quickly as it had shot out and Roxas sighed, taking the killing hit from his cigarette. Axel gasped and quickly put out his burning filter in the tray in front of them and stuck his finger into his mouth. Roxas snorted at the action and put his own out slow and deliberate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, there, hotshot. I thought punks were supposed to know how to do this.” He smirked at the taller. His face was still flushed and he looked to Axel with honest eyes. The man smiled around his burnt digit and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Stevens, as Sora would say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it still felt like hell in terms of awkwardness, something silent passed in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lame ass insult from a lame ass short punk, I see you.” He responded. Their faces were red but they walked inside together, tossing insults back and forth. Vanitus, who stood near the door as they entered, grinned like a shark. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this isn't very good but I'm having fun writing it. So I hope you enjoy it! As always, see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will update this when I can but I'm a mother to a one year old so like... if you like it.... be patient with me lmao See ya next time.</p><p>Follow my twitter, I post about this au a lot tbh...<br/>@bluestkingblue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>